


Aquamarine

by goddessofcruelty



Series: Jewelled Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Peter Hale, Butt Plugs, Collars, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fucking Machines, Jewelry, Kneeling, M/M, Minor Peter Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Nipple Piercings, Referenced Chris/Victoria/Peter, Switch Chris Argent, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aquamarine?” Chris arches a brow as they cuddle together in Victoria's big bed, not saying what he’s clearly thinking, <em>Of course you can’t pick a normal color</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU verse centered around a bdsm club called the Jewelled Club, where all the bottoms have different gems that they've been given by their tops.
> 
> There will be other fics with other pairings to come, all based around this idea. Enjoy!

Victoria is gone.

Chris had watched from the window as her car pulled down the driveway and off down the road. When he could see it no longer, he dropped to his knees by the door and waited. Chris waited for a hour before he finally got up and carefully unfastened the necklace around his neck, walking to the bedroom that they shared and tugged on some jeans and a soft t-shirt.

Bare feet pad lightly down the stairs, opening the secret room with the pass-code.

“She's gone,” he said softly, walking over and pushing a button to stop the fucking machine. “Did you hear me, Peter? Victoria's gone.”

Peter's eyes blink slowly, dazed from hours in here attached to that machine. He nods once, blinking back a sob as Chris moves the bench where he's tied. He's spread open, the stretched rim of his hole puffy and sore where he's been relentlessly fucked for hours.

“She's gone,” Chris repeats, “You can come now.” He grabs the bottle of soothing lotion Victoria had left and gently starts rubbing it around and into the abused flesh. Peter moans and then whimpers as Chris tugs the cock ring free and wraps a cool, lotioned hand around his dick.

“There we go,” Chris murmurs as Peter starts moving, starts fucking up into Chris' hand while the other continues to rub soothing circles,fingertips just barely dipping inside that tortured passage. “Come on, Peter, come for me.”

And he does after a few moments, an orgasm that leaves him shattered and grateful, and so very weak. He's shaky as Chris releases his bonds, lashes sweeping over his cheeks as he blinks back unshed tears of relief, then brows knitting as Chris unclips the circlet of silver from around his neck.

“Chris?” he coughs. “Did she – ”

“She did,” Chris answers shortly as he sets the collar aside. “I can buy you one of my own to wear when she's away.”

Peter perks up a little. “Can we go shopping?”

Chris can't help but chuckle. “She left the tablet for us.”

Peter heaves a sigh. “Fine, but I demand cocoa.”

Chris swats the younger man's flank. “You're not in a position to demand anything.”

-

“Aquamarine?” Chris arches a brow as they cuddle together in Victoria's big bed, not saying what he’s clearly thinking, _Of course you can’t pick a normal color._

“It’s a soft blue-green, Christopher. It’ll bring out my eyes.”

“Fine, fine, whatever you’d like,” Chris waves his hand dismissively. “I would just have expected diamonds.”

“ _Everyone_ has diamonds,” Peter sneers. “I haven’t seen any pets with aquamarine accessories.”

Chris chuckles indulgently. “But still platinum, I’m guessing.”

Peter snorts. “Of course. Wouldn’t want you to look cheap.”

“Mm-hmm.” Chris leans over Peter’s back and presses the BUY button on the tablet. “It’s all about me huh?”

“Of course,” Peter’s eyes widen in an approximation of innocence,“You’re the Argent heir, I do need to keep up appearances.” The screen chirps, dragging Peter’s attention back to it. “They’ll be delivered tonight, right before the party.”

“In the meantime,” Chris says as he rises and lifts the tablet from Peter’s lap. “We’ll need to get you good and ready.” He sets the mugs of cocoa on the bedside table, making a mental note to tidy up thoroughly before Victoria came home from her business trip.

Chris turns back to Peter, who's looking up at him with wide, faux innocent eyes. Eyes that Chris can't resist. “I suppose we have a little time to play first.”

Chris scoops him up and throws Peter over his shoulder, and takes his pet into the playroom.

-

Chris brings the leather strap down over and over across Peter's backside, making sure to hit Peter's puffy, exposed rim every so often. He's fucked the younger man twice now, and Peter' job is to hold all that come inside while Chris gets his ass nice and ready for the Jewelled Club party. Peter's backside and thighs are a gorgeous red by the time Chris is done, and he's just stepped back to admire his handiwork when the doorbell rings.

“Must be the new collar,” he says. “Kneel, Peter,” Chris orders as he strides up the stairs. Peter climbs off the bench and kneels on his mat, waiting impatiently for Chris to return. Victoria has curbed many of his self-destructive impulses, but not all of them, and he's gazing around the room, seriously considering disobedience, when Chris returns, someone else in tow.

Peter groans internally, because it's Jackson, Miss Allison's spoiled brat, and he's pretty sure he knows what's coming.

“Peter could use something to do with his mouth,” Chris says, “while I fill out this paperwork.”

“Yes, sir,” Jackson responds - always so quick on the uptake, he's noticed the change in Chris' status today - and he's across the room with a fistful of Peter's hair in his hand, feeding his dick into the kneeling man's mouth before Peter can even think of protesting.

Jackson's obviously being rewarded, and he takes full advantage of the opportunity to come, doesn't take the time to tease Peter, just fucks deep into his throat, uses his face until peter's eyes are leaking tears, and his lips are dark pink and puffy.

Chris glances up from the table he's sitting at. “Now, Jackson,” he murmurs sharply, and the boy pulls out immediately, wraps his free hand around himself and jacks off right into Peter's face. Hot streams of come splash onto Peter, dripping down his cheek, coating his lips, as Jackson quickly pulls away, tucks himself back in.

Chris wordlessly hands him the papers and Jackson sees himself out. Chris snaps his fingers and points to the open shower in the corner of the room. Peter crawls over, holding his head carefully to keep any of the fluids from dripping onto the floor.

Chris flicks it on, just a shade warmer than lukewarm, and proceeds to clean Peter thoroughly, inside and out, letting his soapy slick hands roam freely and make sure Peter is clean everywhere. His cock is thick and heavy by the time Chris is done with him, but Peter knows he won't be allowed to come again, so he does his best to ignore it.

Chris gently dries him off, then has him climb back up on the bench again. He lubes up a finger and pushes it firmly into Peter, swirling and twisting to make sure the slickness gets everywhere. Chris pulls it away, only to replace it with the chill of the specially made plug, with its large aquamarine on the end, that matches the piece that Chris fastens around his throat. It's heavier than Victoria's plain silver chain, and Peter feels it every time he swallows.

Finally, Chris changes out the nipple rings, taking the chance to tug and pull on them as much as possible, smirking a bit as it leaves Peter gasping for breath.

“Time to go, pet,” he says, “We've got a party to attend.”

 


End file.
